Lost Loves And Hidden Truths
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Charlie decide to enjoy the week left they have together, Harry not realising he will always have a part of Charlie with him until he leaves and Charlie not realising more things happened in that week than he thought would until it was too late.


_**I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly) it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Light malexmale. Rated 'M' for safety. Mpreg**_

_**Summary: Harry and Charlie decide to enjoy the week left they have together, Harry not realising he will always have a part of Charlie with him until he leaves and Charlie not realising more things happened in that week than he thought would until it was too late.**_

_**This is a thank you to 'Marksmom' for all her help and for beta'ing a long snarry fic for me. Thank you x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Harry made his way around the great hall after not long defeating Voldemort. It was finally over.

As he made his way around the great hall he saw some people crying with happiness. Happy that the long, drawn out war was finally over. But most of them were crying, mourning over the loss of their friends, family and loved ones.

He looked over and saw the Patil twins trying their best to comfort Lavender's parents whilst fighting with themselves not to break down.

He saw the Weasley's helping whoever they could. Molly instructing her children to go around checking people over whilst she healed others as best she could.

Harry came to a stop in front of Remus and Tonks who were laying side by side. Another parent figure he had lost. Harry couldn't help but think of Teddy, his godson. He knew he would be well looked after by Andromeda. He would have to talk to her about visits as he wanted to be in Teddy's life as much as he could.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to his left and saw the second eldest Weasley looking at him with concern. "You alright Charlie?"

"I am Harry. Just came to see if you was."

"I have to be."

"Not any more you don't. Come on. Let's go and get you some fresh air."

Harry didn't argue as he wanted to get away from eyes that were following him so he followed Charlie, not really focusing on where they were going.

When Harry heard his name, he looked up to see that the dragon handler had taken him outside to the quidditch pitch. What was left of it anyway.

"Why here?" Harry asked.

"Who is going to be staring at you and bothering you here?"

"Thank you Charlie." Harry looked at the second eldest Weasley and noticed the long cut across his left cheek.

Without thinking, he moved forwards and placed his hand on Charlie's face. "You're hurt."

Charlie placed his hand over Harry's and smiled. "Nothing a healing charm can't fix."

Harry looked into Charlie's eyes and found himself getting lost in them, before he knew what he was doing he was kissing Charlie, his fingers burying themselves in that long red hair when something inside him snapped and he pulled away apologising. "I'm sorry Charlie. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Harry. I was about to kiss back when you pulled away."

"You were?"

"Yes Harry. I thought you were with Ginny that is why I have never approached you in that way."

"No. We just grew apart, well, I did. She asks to get back together but it would be unfair on her and me if I just said yes to make her happy."

Charlie smiled and walked closer to Harry and cupped his face. "Don't pull back this time." he whispered as he captured Harry's lips with his own.

And Harry didn't. He wound his arms around Charlie's neck and held him close, moaning when he felt Charlie's tongue dart past his lips and into his mouth.

Not letting go of Harry, Charlie lowered them both to the floor and rolled on top of the brunet, pulling his lips away and breathing heavily. "Are you sure about this Harry because once we start I don't think I will be able to stop. I want you too much."

"I don't want you to stop. Please Charlie." he whispered as he placed his hand on the back of the red heads head and moved him closer to him to kiss once more.

Once their lips were once again locked, Harry moved his hands down and started to undo Charlie's jeans. He finally got them open and pushed them so far down his legs and held the dragon handlers cock with his right hand as his left hand stayed on his arse.

Charlie growled low in his throat as the hand on his cock got quicker with strokes and started to strip Harry of his clothing. "Are you sure Harry?" he asked again.

"Yes Charlie, please. I want this...I want you."

Charlie smiled and stripped Harry before taking him right there on the ground outside the ruined quidditch pitch.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up and looked up to see Charlie looking at him. "Harry..."

"I know. This can go no further. After all you have to go back to Romania and I have got to stay here and help rebuild. I know no one is forcing me too but I want to."

"I understand Harry. So are we agreed?"

"We are. When do you have to go back to Romania?"

"In about a week."

"We can have until then though right?"

Charlie smiled and moved closer to Harry. "Oh yes." he whispered, closing the distance between them.

* * *

They wasn't sure how everyone would take it when they walked into the burrow later that day, what happened, Harry did not expect. They said they would let people know and that they know it was just for the week and they had known it was for the best. The welcoming they got when they walked into the burrow hand in hand they did not expect.

Molly had shouted saying it was sick and wrong and that it shouldn't be men in a relationship but a man and a woman. Ginny had burst into tears and slapped Harry hard across the face screaming she never wanted to see him again, shouting she wished he had died in the war before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Ron had looked disgusted, backing away from Harry and his brother as though he would catch something highly contagious if he stood too close. Hermione had said nothing against them but said nothing to support them either, just like Mr Weasley who sat at the head of the kitchen table looking closely at his second eldest.

"That's enough mother." Bill said, stepping forward. "So Harry and Charlie are together. So what? They are doing no one any harm."

"Tell that to your sister who is now in her room crying her eyes out over Harry."

"Mrs Weasley me and Ginny haven't been together since Dumbledore's funeral. She knew that we weren't going to get back together as I made myself quite plain."

"You have been leading her on and I refuse to believe otherwise. If you made it plain enough then Ginny would not still get her hopes up for you unless you let her see she had a chance with you. You both simply have to choose."

"Choose what mother?"

"Carry on until you go your separate ways in a week or us."

"You cannot make us choose that and to even ask us that is unbelievable. We refuse to choose." Charlie snapped.

"Then you are both no longer welcome here. You refusing to choose clearly states to me you choose each other rather than your family."

"It seems just you and Ron and Ginny mum because like Bill, me and George are behind them all the way. They only have a week so I say, especially to Harry who has just been through more in one year than many will go through in several lifetimes, let them be happy."

"Well said Fred. The way I look at it. Is that they are not doing wrong by being together, you mum are doing wrong by trying to stop them from having a mere week of happiness." George said with Bill nodding.

Fred handed Charlie a key. "The flat above our shop is empty. You are both free to use that for the week."

Charlie smiled and took the key from his younger brother. "Cheers mate. You ready Harry?"

"More than."

Charlie nodded and held Harry close as he disapparated after nodding and smiling to Bill, Fred and George.

* * *

"Are you really alright with us then guys?" Harry asked Fred and George that night when they popped round to see if all was alright with the flat.

"Of course we are. I have been in a relationship with a male for about eleven months now."

"Now the war is over you can be open with your relationship." Fred said, looking at his twin before looking back at Harry and Charlie. "You won't believe who he is with. He came stumbling into our shop last year in a right state, saying he didn't want to do it anymore, couldn't do it. George took pity on him and cheered him up. They got together shortly after, it was thanks to him that we received so much information on moldy voldy."

"Who is it you are with George?"

"You will find out soon enough. He will be coming into the shop sometime tomorrow."

"But you have loads of customers. How are we to see who it is you are with?" Harry asked.

"Because he walks in, looks at George and says 'I am in need of being cheered up' George will then kiss him and he will smile, thanking George." Fred said.

* * *

Harry woke up the following morning in Charlie's arms and couldn't help but smile. If only it could be like this always. He had talked to McGonagall and she said there was still so much to do that they wouldn't start with rebuilding until late next week so at least the one week Charlie was here, Harry could spend it all with him.

Grateful to Fred and George for letting them use their flat, Charlie and Harry offered to help in the store room whilst the twins were out front. That way they spent all day together and kept busy which they preferred to do.

It had just gone past dinner when Fred came into the storage room. "George's boyfriend has just walked in and is looking for him; he is up at the flat at the minute but will be coming down in a minute."

Harry and Charlie grinned at each other and hurried into the shop with a box in their hands so they can look as though they are stocking shelves whilst keeping an eye out on the customers, to see which one would approach George.

Harry looked around and saw two giggling girls and dismissed them as it was a male that George was with, the only other males in the shop was Oliver wood with a friend of his, someone Harry recognised who was two years up from him at school and Draco Malfoy, Harry frowned at that wondering what Draco was doing even showing his face, he knew he was innocent and he could go where he liked but Harry had thought Draco would want to spend time alone for a while before coming out where he would be chased by journalists, accusing him of all sorts.

George came back into the shop and sorted some customers out before moving on and stopped in front of Draco Malfoy. "Can I help you?" George asked.

"I am in need of being cheered up." Draco said with a small smile.

George gave him a smile and cupped his face and kissed him slowly. He moved away when air was needed and chuckled at Draco who smiled. "Thank you." he panted, reaching up and holding George's hand in his.

"Draco?" Harry blurted out. "Draco is the one you love?"

Draco looked from Harry to George. "You love me?"

"Oh shit I'm sorry. Haven't you said that to each other yet?"

George laughed. "That's okay Harry. But I do love you Draco."

"I love you too George." Draco smiled.

George held Draco close to him and smiled at Harry. "I owe you more than I could ever hope to repay, saving Draco from the fire. As far as you knew he was still your enemy and you still saved him."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Draco was never my enemy. The most we were to each other was bullies, we were stupid kids." Harry clapped his hand on Draco's back and moved over to Charlie who smiled and kissed him before taking his hand and dragging him back to the store room. "Come on, let's get back to work."

* * *

"Draco and George. I would never have guessed it. Seeing them together though they do fit. Make a nice looking couple." Harry said to Charlie as he continued to check through his list, matching them up with the boxes stacked in front of him.

"Thanks mate."

Harry turned to see a beaming George. "I actually thought that I was going to lose him and that he would dump me at one point."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"When I lost my ear. I thought he was going to dump me but he said I was being stupid and said he wants me for me. Although he did say he was disappointed as he lost one of his handles."

Whilst Charlie laughed, Harry frowned. "Handles."

"For when George drops to his knees in front of Draco."

Harry's cheeks went a little pink. "Oh I see now."

* * *

It was two days later when Charlie woke Harry up early.

"Charlie." Harry moaned. "It's our day off, I thought today was a lie in."

"We have had a lie in. One hour. Now get up, showered and dressed as today we are spending the day together away from everything."

At that, Harry sat up. "No staring?"

"No."

"No pointing?"

"No."

"No whispering and looks?"

"No."

"No press throwing questions wherever I go?"

Charlie laughed. "Nope."

"Give me ten minutes." Harry said as he flew naked from the bed and into the bathroom to shower.

"Merlin I am going to miss that arse." Charlie murmured as he watched Harry disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as Harry had dressed Charlie apparated them both to muggle London where they had breakfast and talked and laughed and only got stared at for a few seconds if one of them laughed too loudly.

Once they had finished their breakfast Charlie had paid and took Harry's hand and directed him towards the shops.

"Clothes shopping Charlie? Really?"

"Yes Harry. I know you have no need for clothes when we are behind closed doors but you must admit you are in need of new clothes and who better to go with you and tell you if you look good in them than me."

Harry laughed and kissed Charlie in thanks. And so Harry shopped and never looked at prices of things he was buying he just picked things up, tried them on and paid for them and did that as he went from shop to shop.

They went back to the flat and dropped off all the bags that were full of clothes before Charlie wrapped him in his arms. "Ready to go again?"

"With you? Of course."

Charlie kissed Harry and Harry felt a pull on his stomach as they once again apparated.

Harry looked up at where they had gone to. "The movies Charlie?"

"Yeah. Dad always went on about how fascinating muggles are and how they make films. I don't think I have ever been to a cinema."

"Me either."

"Then it is a first for us both."

The day's flew past in a wave of happiness and laughed filled with love and warmth and now that was all coming to an end but Harry didn't let that upset him, he let his thoughts travel back to the past four days with Charlie. They had gone to the park and walked down by the river holding hands before going off and getting some chips they sat and watched the sunset talking and laughing the whole time, Charlie even stole a few chips of Harry.

* * *

The next day they had gone to the pictures again and shared some popcorn and a coke before going off to the arcade and spending hours playing games and laughing, on their way home Harry stopped off and got some ice cream and just before they reached Fred and George's flat. Charlie stopped Harry and kissed his nose where some ice cream was. The next days were just filled with them staying in the flat where Harry bought a muggle Television and set it up whilst Charlie went and got some DVDs. Harry laughing as he had to explain to Charlie where to go and what they looked like.

They watched films and ate fast food while they cuddled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry sighed and often stared at Charlie when the red head wasn't looking. He didn't want this to end.

* * *

Harry woke up and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He raised a hand and ran it over his unshaven face. It had been three days since Charlie had left and Harry hadn't left Grimmauld.

Harry had woken the morning Charlie was to leave and found the bed beside him empty, they had spent the previous night making love and simply laying in each other's arms. Harry awoke that morning to an empty bed and a small note on the pillow saying _"Thank you for a fantastic week I shall never forget. Love Charlie."_

Harry had kept that note along with other bits that had reminded him of Charlie. If it wasn't for him feeling like he had been doing then he wouldn't even leave, but he had to go and see Poppy, she was the only mediwitch he trusted.

* * *

"Pregnant? I can't be. I am a wizard."

"Exactly Harry. Wizards can get pregnant Harry. Only powerful ones can."

Poppy continued to watch Harry and grew concerned. "Harry dear if you are not wanting this pregnancy then there are-"

"No. It is not the baby's fault, the baby didn't ask to be conceived why should it be punished. No this is now my problem."

"What about the other father. He must be a wizard and quite powerful to help get you pregnant."

When Harry looked unsure, Poppy continued. "Harry you know that you can trust me with anything and what you say to me I will not speak about to anyone other than you without your permission. I will take an oath if it makes you feel better."

"No Poppy. No need for that. I do trust you. The other father is Charlie Weasley." Harry then told Poppy everything from when they first had sex outside the quidditch pitch to what happened with the rest of the Weasley's to them spending a week together.

"Where is Charlie now?"

"He has had to go back to Romania. We knew it would only be a week and I intended to enjoy every minute, what I didn't intend on doing is falling in love with him."

"Poppy no-one must know. I will help rebuild Hogwarts as I promised for as long as I can and then I shall live at Grimmauld place until the baby is born."

"And after?"

"Leave for the muggle world. I know Charlie would come back if I tell him but then I would be the one who got him to leave a job he loves doing because he felt it his duty to stand by me. All that has happened here, I will still get followed around by the press even more so if I reveal I am pregnant. Poppy can I count on your help and support until I have had my child?"

"Of course Harry. I will want to see you every week for check-ups."

"Thank you Poppy."

Rebuilding Hogwarts was a lot tougher than Harry first thought, especially with the Weasley's being there. The only ones that went near him were Fred, George and Bill. Draco came to help and Ron went straight for him and was shocked when George stood in front of him protectively.

"Brother or not you harm him I harm you."

"You can't be serious George." Molly cried.

"Mother I have never been more serious about anything. We are in love and if you make me choose then you will lose me just like you lost Charlie."

"That was Charlie's choice."

"No it wasn't. You gave him no choice. One week was all he was here for and it showed how disgusted he was at you making him choose as he chose to spend his last week here with Harry then with all of you." Fred snapped.

Harry moved forwards and took Draco's arm. "Come on mate. Poppy said she needs help."

"Okay." Draco said, kissing George before letting Harry take him away.

* * *

"Do you think Poppy will help me become a healer?" Draco asked Harry as they both made their way to the hospital wing.

"Of course she will. Something you always wanted to do?"

"Yeah. Someone needs to tend to George if any of his pranks go wrong."

Harry laughed and threw his arm across Draco's shoulders as they both walked to the open doors of the hospital wing.

When they got there Poppy asked to have a private word with Harry and asked if Draco would be so kind in to start repairing her potion room. "I am just thankful for Severus as he put everything he made for me in unbreakable vials and jars. But they still need sorting."

"I can do that for you Madam Pomfrey."

"Call me Poppy dear." she smiled as she took Harry to a side room.

"Well Harry it has been a week. I need to check and see if all is well."

Harry sat on the bed she had in the side room and laid on his back and stayed still whilst Poppy ran her wand over him. When she finished he sat up.

"Well?"

"Perfectly healthy Harry. Although from three months Harry the baby will start to drain your magic so you won't be able to use it as much from your three month mark."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you wish to ask?"

"Yes. Draco wants to become a healer and wants you to teach him all you know."

"I would be most happy to."

"I think he is nervous on asking you. Another thing. You can share everything about my pregnancy with Draco, just leave out details that will give me away."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Poppy smiled and left the side room with Harry. "If you could start on this corner Harry whilst I talk with Draco."

"Okay. And thank you again Poppy."

* * *

It was a couple of months later when Harry made his way to meet Draco and the twins for lunch. Hogwarts was nearly built once more, McGonagall saying that it will be done and ready for when school started in September.

Ron had seen Harry heading his way and hurried into the Great hall and gave Ginny the nod.

Harry was just walking past the Great hall when he heard Ginny. "Are you sure Ron?"

"Yeah. Charlie flooed last night and apologised, saying Harry was just a moment's weakness and something he just had to get out of his system. He couldn't stop talking about Louise."

"Who?"

"That's his new partner. He said they hit it off straight away and have just clicked."

Harry couldn't stop the tears escaping as he laid a hand on his stomach. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Draco stood there. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't cry for nothing. What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer, he just turned and ran back up the stairs. Draco made to follow when he saw Ron grinning. He narrowed his eyes and stormed over. "Big mistake Weasel."

"I don't think so."

"I do when I tell George what you have done, how pissed off he will get you will regret doing that. Fucking sleep with one eye open."

* * *

_**Five years later.**_

Running away from Draco that day had been the last time Harry had seen his friends. He had gone to Grimmauld place and stayed there under the care of Poppy and the watch of Kreacher. Charlie had moved on, said Harry was a mistake. Harry shook his head as he put dinner out onto two plates. He always tried not to think about Charlie but looking at his son every day was like looking at Charlie. He was his double.

"Charlie, dinner is ready."

"Cartoon nearly finished."

Harry sighed and walked into the living room and paused the DVD player. After Harry had his son he moved from Grimmauld place and into the muggle world where no one would recognise him. "It has only just started. Come on. Dinner is ready."

Little Charlie jumped off the settee and followed his daddy into the kitchen. "What's for dinner daddy?"

"What you asked for. Chicken, chips and gravy and ice cream for afters."

Harry sat and began to eat as he watched his son eat. His food was swimming in a pool of gravy. As he never bothered much with gravy and found he could eat his dinner without it he assumed he must be like Charlie for that.

"Can we go to the park after food daddy?"

"Again? Don't you get tired of seeing the same park?"

"Is there another one."

"I know of a bigger one."

"Can we go there?"

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure. He hadn't stepped foot anywhere near the wizarding world since he had Charlie. This park was far too close to the world he left five years ago.

"Please daddy."

Harry looked at his son and sighed. He really did look like his father. Especially when he pulled his face like that.

"Sure. But you have to eat all your dinner up."

"Okay daddy."

After dinner, Harry started to wash and clean up whilst Charlie watched the rest of his cartoons.

"Are you ready to go then son? I think you will like this park. I camped there once when I was travelling years ago." he said as he put a coat on his son and zipped it up.

"Daddy."

"The wind is cool out, just because the sun is out doesn't mean it is hot. Coat and zipped up or we go nowhere."

Harry arrived at the park and placed his son down who squealed and went running off in front of him. The park was huge every part of it was covered in trees and there in the middle a little way from a duck pond was the biggest park around.

There were a number of swings for both little and big children, along with a roundabout in the middle and a jungle jim and a few slides all in different shapes and sizes.

Charlie ran off in front towards one of the many slides with Harry following him.

* * *

Hermione had brought her four year old daughter Rose to this park. She remembered during the war how her, Ron and Harry had camped not too far from here.

She had just entered the park when she saw a small boy that couldn't have been more than a year older than Rose with flaming red hair, and not just any kind of red, Weasley red, run across the park giggling as he kept looking behind him.

"Charlie Potter daddy is going to catch you."

Hermione gasped as she watched Harry run up to the little boy and scooped him up and into his arms. Harry had Charlie's son. She did start to wonder why he ran but then given what happened she couldn't say she blamed him.

Hermione took one last look at Harry and disapparated straight to Fred and George's shop. She hurried on in and placed her daughter down who went running over to the tall blond she saw. "Uncle Draco." she squealed.

Hermione turned the 'closed' sign on the door and looked to see Draco picking her daughter up. "Ron hates that his daughter calls you Uncle."

"Four years and he still can't get over himself. What have you come here for? You always tell us when you are coming."

"Something has happened. Is Charlie upstairs?"

"He is. Fred and George are in the back."

"I think it is best you get them to support Charlie."

"Why what's happened?"

"It's best if I tell you all together."

Draco nodded and called out to his husband who came through followed by his twin and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. "Hermione? You didn't say you were coming today." George said.

"I need to tell Charlie something and it is best you are with him."

* * *

Within ten minutes Hermione was sat at the table in the flat above the shop with Charlie stood facing her, Fred and George not too far behind their big brother whilst Draco played with Rose, making her laugh as he showed her tricks with his wand.

"What is it you wish to tell me Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"I went and took Rose to this big park just outside the wizarding world, Harry, Ron and I camped there once during the war. Anyway I was about to put Rose down and let her play when I saw... I saw..."

"What Hermione?"

"Charlie I saw Harry."

Charlie dropped back and thanks to George's quick reflexes he got a chair behind his brother just in time.

"Did he see you?"

"No. He was playing and chasing his son."

"His son? Then he has moved on."

"He called out to his son. Charlie he has Weasley red hair he looks about five years old and his name is Charlie Potter."

"I have a son?"

"From what I saw Charlie he looks your double."

"I need to see Harry."

"Why don't you go to the park? If you go everyday then you should see him sooner or later."

Charlie thanked Hermione and did just that. For the next week Charlie went to that park every day and was about to give up hope when he saw a boy about five years old run onto the park laughing. "Can't catch me daddy."

Charlie gasped at what he saw. Hermione was right. His son was his double. Charlie looked up and saw Harry come into view. He hadn't changed at all, his hair was a bit longer and he had put on a bit of weight in all the right places.

Charlie watched as Harry laughed and caught up with his son, their son, and scooped him up, tickling him and making him laugh. Charlie stood up and slowly made his way over to them both.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at the sound of his name and gasped. "Charlie."

"Harry..."

"No." he gasped as he tightened his hold on his son and disapparated on the spot before Charlie had a chance to reach out and grab him.

* * *

Charlie cursed under his breath before looking around. If Harry brought his son to a muggle park then he must live in the muggle world, and close by as well. No wonder he couldn't find Harry in the four years of searching the wizarding world if he now lived in the muggle world.

Charlie apparated back to the flat and came up with a plan, he was going to check every local muggle park, Harry had to take their son to one of them and after spotting him at that park, he knew Harry wouldn't go back to that one.

For the next two weeks Charlie searched every local park and finally found Harry and his son again. He waved his wand over himself and disguised himself as he followed Harry home. He knew it was wrong but he needed to know where Harry lived so he could at least confront him should he decide to apparate away again.

Once Charlie saw where Harry lived he kept a close watch on the house for a week and one morning he saw Harry leave with his son, coming back twenty minutes later on his own, he knew there was a school nearby, he probably went there. That meant Harry was on his own all day. After casting charms on the house that was to stop anyone apparating in or disapparating, he knocked on the door.

"Hello Harry." Charlie said when the door opened. "I think we should talk."

"No. I- I have-"

"Our son isn't in there. You've just taken him to school."

Harry's jaw set and he glowered at Charlie, "What makes you so sure he's your son?"

Charlie took a step back in shock. He hadn't thought that the boy might not be his. "Then why's he named after me?"

"Fine. What do you want?" Harry sighed, his body slumping as though he'd given up fighting.

Taking pity on his ex-lover Charlie said "I just want you, Harry. You and our son, for us to be a family."

"What about Louise?"

Charlie frowned, "My partner."

"Exactly!"

"She's happy with her husband and three kids. She's my partner at work, Harry, we tame the dragons together."

"Ron said-"

"For fuck's sake Harry! Ron hated us! And because of that I've missed five years of my son's life!"

"What are you blaming me for? He's your brother!"

"And you fucking well believed him! You believed the worst of me from someone who-" Charlie cut himself off breathing heavily. And he stared at Harry who shrunk behind the door, "You know what Harry, I'll go. But I'll come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. And if you leave, I will find you. I deserve to know my son even if I want nothing to do with you." Charlie spat before spinning away.

"No Charlie wait."

Charlie turned and saw Harry leaning against the door frame, tears running down his face. "Ron didn't even know I was there Charlie."

Charlie sighed and walked back over to Harry. "What I would like to know is how Ron knew about Louise if I hadn't spoken or seen any of them besides Bill, the Twins, Hermione and Draco since I walked out of the burrow with you that day."

"I was already half in love with you and what Ron said, on top of being pregnant... I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Already half in love with... Merlin Harry why didn't you say. I'd never have left."

"I thought you wanted to go back, I didn't want to be the reason you stayed behind because you might have resented me for it later on."

"Harry I was falling for you. I hated to go and regretted it. That's why I came back after being away for only a year. Four years I have been searching for you."

"Where have you been living?"

"Where we spent our week together."

Harry sighed and looked Charlie up and down. "Want to come in?"

Charlie smiled and nodded.

* * *

Charlie had stayed all day with Harry as they talked things through, Harry filling Charlie in about their son and how much he reminded Harry of him.

Harry had told Charlie how he found out he was pregnant and how his pregnancy was. He ended up nearly in tears after, feeling guilty about how much Charlie had missed out on his son's life.

"Harry I don't blame you. I didn't mean what I said at the door earlier, I was angry. I haven't seen my son for the first five years of his life because my little shit of a brother refuses to grow up."

Charlie then took Harry into his arms and held him close, rocking him back and forth, placing kisses on his temple. Of course those comfort kisses soon turned into passionate ones which soon led to them stumbling to Harry's bedroom where they had five years of catching up to do.

"Wow Charlie." Harry gasped as he moved closer and laid his head on the redheads' chest, his arm going over his waist. "I can't believe I have gone five years without that. How I managed through my fourth month of pregnancy I still don't know."

"I'm the same Harry. Meaning I haven't had anyone since you. I don't think there never will be anyone else for me but you."

"Nor me with you Charlie." Harry laughed. "It's going to be funny having two Charlie's in the house."

"Simply call me by an endearment when we are both together. You saying that though, does this mean we can start again?"

"Yes Charlie. I never wanted to lose you in the first place."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you didn't want to lose me in the first place, why did you disapparate when you first saw me again?"

"I was shocked and scared and I panicked."

"I thought so." Charlie answered as he held Harry closer to him, planning on never letting him go again.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Harry and Charlie stood on platform nine and three quarters with their son Charlie in front of them. Charlie was starting his first year at Hogwarts. Their five year old daughter Sky was standing on her big brothers trolley, holding on to the handles. "Daddy, father look, here they are."

Harry looked to see where his daughter was pointing and saw Hermione and Ron appear with their daughter Rose who ran up to them all with a smile on her face. "Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie." she shouted as she ran up to them all giving them each a hug in turn.

Hermione slowly followed her daughter but Ron stayed where he was. Charlie had gone round to the burrow and had heated words with Ron threatening him with his life if so much as did anything so stupid again he wouldn't live to see another day.

When Hermione and Arthur had asked what he had happened, Charlie told them. Hermione had been disgusted with what Ron had done and threatened to leave him; Arthur had shown great disappointment and Molly who was against Charlie and Harry, quickly warmed up to the idea, wanting to meet her grandson.

It had taken a few months but they had eventually made up, even Ginny was happy for them, but Ron, because Hermione had threatened to leave him, he blamed Harry for it.

Harry was about to lift Charlie's trolley onto the train when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, turning, he came face to face with his husband. "Don't you dare."

"I thought you were seeing to Charlie, Sky and Julian."

"I was until I spotted you. Charlie is holding Julian and Rose is holding Sky's hand whilst I make sure you behave yourself. You are five months pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting anything."

Harry smiled and kissed Charlie before leaving his husband to put their son's trolley on the train. "Give your sister and brother a hug goodbye Charlie. Train is leaving in a few minutes."

Charlie gave his brother Julian an extra squeeze, hugged his dad as he passed his brother over and then hugged his little sister before hugging his father.

When Rose had hugged her parents and little brother bye she got on the train with Charlie where they both found a compartment straight away. "Say hello to your Uncle Draco for us son." Charlie called out, picking his daughter up and resting her on his right hip as he held Harry close.

"Oh I am in time." Harry and Charlie turned at the voice and saw George run up to them all. "Draco was in such a rush leaving he forgot some things." he said holding a small package.

"Charlie give these to your Uncle Draco and tell them from me that it is a good job I triple checked everywhere." George said as he walked over to the train and handed them to his nephew. "In here are mine and your Uncle Fred latest inventions. Have fun this year." he whispered with a wink.

Charlie smiled at his Uncle as he moved over and joined his parents and brother and sister.

As Harry watched the train pull away from the station, his son poking his head out of one of the many windows, waving frantically he couldn't help but smile. After all they had gone through. How Harry had started out on his own, he never thought that when he saw his son off to school he would have his husband Charlie by his side, a five year old daughter, a three year old son and another on the way, he couldn't help but count himself lucky and thank anyone that would listen that Charlie had found him again as it was down to Charlie that he finally got his happy ending.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
